Kasane Teto
Kasane Teto (重音テト) is a Japanese UTAU who was originally created as a troll "VOCALOID" by fans. Her surname 重音 (Kasane) literally means "heavy sound" or "overlapped sound", so these interpretations are widely accepted among fans. TWINDRILL, however, has not released any announcements about the meaning of the name.3 Her name テト (Teto) comes from Tetopettenson, a parody song of Le Beau Tambour. Although her voicebank is only for use in UTAU, many people still mistake her for a VOCALOID. History Following the rising popularity of Hatsune Miku, "Vippers" (Vip News Bulletin@2ch users) schemed a troll "new VOCALOID release" as an April Fool's joke. Sen (線) provided the rough sketch and Nobuyo Oyama, a spoof for Doraemon's former voice actress Nobuyo Oyama, provided the vocal. The Teto project continued after the troll campaign, and her vocal was recorded again for the use on UTAU, which vocal synthesis software was released two months earlier. UTAU and Teto were both unnoticed among VOCALOID composers at first, but during the last half of the year of her release several creators started composing songs for Teto, causing her fame to be established during following year. The voice provider's name reading was then changed to Mayo Oyamano (小山乃 舞世 Oyamano Mayo) to avoid unnecessary confusion. Teto was given official acceptance to piapro on April 1, 2010, and to Project DIVA on October 10, 2011. Impact on VOCALOID The first cover song using Teto was created as early as on April 6 of the year, and her signature song "Mimi no Aru Robot no Uta" was published on June 10 by Mimirobo-P. Since then several creators including Lamaze-P, Telmin and Death Ohagi started to create Teto songs. Some of these early works are "Fake Diva", "Triple Baka", "Kasane Territory", and "Popipo Mk-II". This trend changed on August 1, 2009, when UTAU was updated and VCV voicebanks became available. Teto's VCV voicebank was released on October 20, 2009 and her singing became more natural than before. This evolution made more DAW users turn their eyes towards Teto. Many Teto songs were posted to Niconico, and Teto and UTAU established the place among VOCALOID. Since December 2010, her VCV voicebank makes her voice more realistic. As of 2013, Fans start tuning Teto using her VCV into making Teto sound 100% realistic, powerful, and emotional, attracting Western UTAU fans. Marketing Since the adoption for Project DIVA in 2011, Teto had several unusual chances for a non-VOCALOID character to appear in media. Media Appearances Japanese record label Avex released a CD album containing Teto songs on October 10, 2012. From April of 2013 to March of 2014 Teto was adopted as an official character for Hokkaido Broadcasting Co., Ltd. The Kabuki play Kuruwa Kotoba Awase Kagami, where Teto acted as a side character, was performed on April 29, 2017. The story was inspired from Yoshiwara Lament, one of the most famous songs of Teto. In the CD album 手塚治虫と冨田勲の音楽を生演奏で, released on September 6, 2017, Teto collaborated with Miku. Figurines An official nendoroid has been made for Teto. Publications In Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix, Teto makes a cameo appearance in chapter 14, Kagamine Mix. Video Games Teto, along with other non-VOCALOID characters, is a playable character in the Project DIVA series. Examples of Cover songs Filmography * Imagine That * Miku saves Christmas * Sing yourself sillier at the movies * Miku says BOO! * Kids Favorite Songs * Music Works Wonders * Kids Favorite Songs 2 * What's the name of that Vocaloid Song? * Miku's Christmas Countdown Trivia In Miku saves Christmas, it's revealed that she really hates the childhood wishes about having Christmas forever every single day of our lives, seeing the idea as total unrealistic nonsense, no matter how people tell her about it. She says that it's a HORRIBLE way to teach kids about having too much of a good thing. 01eb6ea3dc5e8143e8866e411995b5e4.jpg 8584405.jpg Mmd lat kasane teto background by aisukawaii222-d380hwl.jpg Rin x teto by nek0miki-d7brtrd.png The disappearance of Kasane Teto 1-28 screenshot.png Vocaloid buddies i m not dead by nek0miki-d6pjr1o.png ツンデレキュート系 B2mama 201811051238.png project_diva_arcade_future_tone_default_teto_by_wefede_d8qz5er-pre.png swimwear_teto_by_wefede_daq7gwl-pre.png __m_s_j__teto___by_wefede_d8xi8ud-pre.png Kasane.Teto.full.2372723.jpg happy_birthday__teto__by_reach_is_beast_d602pr4-fullview.jpg mmd___pdx_kasane_teto_default___remake_dl_by_luiz7429-dbtffwd.png mmd___pdx_default_teto___dl_by_luiz7429-dacznoq.png datysdn-d26ddf14-8e2c-4c5d-8a91-f824d18d84cf.png Category:Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Women Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Heroes Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:UTAU Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs